Zombie (Mega Walls)
' The Zombie class focuses on defensive gameplay and boosts.' The Zombie Class is a very tanky support class. It has the ability to heal itself and any players around it. It has very strong armor, and combined with it's ability, it becomes nearly unstoppable if in a 1v1. Facing ranged classes such as Skeleton or Blaze is a piece of cake, as it's ability, berserk, boosts its damage and gives it a speed boost when hit by arrows. The Zombie is a free and playable class in Mega Walls. Don't know what Mega Walls is? Read about it here General Information Difficulty: Normal ★★☆☆ Type: Tank, Support Energy Per Hit: 12 Upgrades Perks - Circle of Healing ABILITY Heal yourself for X, Heal nearby friendly players for Y. It may seem that the ability does not heal enough hearts compared to the damage other classes do, it cannot even heal the damage of Herobrine's Wrath skill or an arcane beam. Its true power lies in the tenacity of the Zombie. Due to its resistance and excellent armor, it heals more hits than hearts. It actually means that the skill may not heal a lot of hearts, but the time it will take an enemy to cause the damage is very long, so you can undo the damage done by a weak enemy. Level 1 - Heal yourself 4.6 HP, Heal teammate 4 HP Level 2 - Heal yourself 5.2 HP, Heal teammate 4.5 HP Level 3 - Heal yourself 5.8 HP, Heal teammate 5 HP Level 4 - Heal yourself 6.4 HP. Heal teammate 5.5 HP Max Upgrade - Heal yourself 7 HP, Heal teammate 6 HP - Toughness PASSIVE When you get hit by melee, you have an X chance to gain resistance I. This skill is an excellent addition to the Zombie's armor. It gives the user resistance 1 each few hits. Having the armor and 25% damage reduction from your skill makes the Zombie an excellent tank class, as well as an excellent hole class. At max level, users can block an average of 75% done to them, reducing the damage of a diamond sword to the level of a wooden sword. Level 1 - 12.5% chance Level 2 - 25% chance Max Upgrade - 37.5% chance - Berserk PASSIVE Getting hit by an arrow has a X chance to give you Speed II and Increase 75% damage for Y seconds. Z seconds cooldown This skill has been added due to the fact that the zombie is rather useless at long ranges, and needs a defense against ranged classes. This skill gives you strength and speed to easily dispatch the ranged classes. The strength makes you deal 16% more damage for 3 seconds, and can devastate ranged classes, which usually do not have any solid armor to take those hits. Level 1 - 8% chance, 3 seconds, 32 seconds cooldown Level 2 - 16% chance, 4 seconds, 25 seconds cooldown Max Upgrade - 24% chance, 5 seconds, 18 seconds cooldown - Well Trained GATHERING X chance to gain haste while mining or wood cutting, increasing the speed you gather resources for Y seconds. Zombies always have Haste III before wall fall This talent is a good average talent which lets you gather resources more quickly before the walls have fallen, but it is also useful while building traps or digging in the ground to escape enemies. Level 1 - 80% chance, 3 seconds Level 2 - 90% chance, 4 seconds Max Upgrade - 100% chance, 5 seconds - Zombie Kit UPGRADE The Zombie has a very tanky kit. You won't start off so strong but once you obtain the Iron Chestplate you will pretty much do fine. If upgraded enough you will get a Diamond Chestplate with Protection II which is very strong and can take a lot of hits. Your health potions, speed potions and steaks also appears. However, your kit are lack of Potions due to tanky armor, you only got 1 Healing Potion. Max Upgrade - Iron Sword, Diamond Chestplate (Protection III), Potion of Heal(20 HP), 2 Potion of Speed(0:15), 3 Steaks ---- PRESTIGE PERK 'ENDER CHEST PERK '- Gain player to access for private storage, X rows Level 1 - 3 rows Level 2 - 4 rows Max Upgrade - 5 rows Tips and Tricks * The Zombie class performs rather well in holes and in close combat, because it can heal most of the damage the enemy can cause. Having a max kit will make you nearly immortal at close range combat, simply because they would not be able to run away, and would be forced to fight against somebody whose health is constantly refilling and who has got resistance 1. * This class, contrary to many beliefs, is also an exceptional class in skybases, because skybases are a form of close combat. * Your ability will also heal teammates around you, so this very useful for two things : * 1. When facing a very dangerous enemy like a max Herobrine or Dreadlord with a group, you could act as a medic for that group, healing all teammates, and eventually killing the strong enemy. 2. You could turn a tide of battle when two groups, one allied and one enemy, are fighting each other. By healing your allies, they would (at max level) get 3 hearts each, meaning that in a group of five allies, you could heal 15 (!) hearts ! (Note : the Zombie class is mainly a defensive class and NOT a medic. Simply put, you need to hit enemies to charge up your skill to heal yourself and your allies)UPDATE: Zombie will heal allies for 2 hearts if heal ability is maxed. * Lots of players truly underestimate the power of Toughness : this passive skill grants a zombie a maximum of 35% chance to gain resistance 1 while in combat, meaning that you will have that almost each fight. The resistance basically acts as extra iron leggings, meaning that while in combat and in iron leggings, you would wear diamond leggings with protection 1 (and a diamond chestplate at high levels). This, alongside with your Heal skill, will make you nearly invincible while facing an equally armored enemy. (Note : the Berserk skill and the mining ability are pretty horrible abilities. However, this does not mean that you should not upgrade them, because Berserk at a high level can destroy a skeleton.) Category:Mega Walls classes Category:Mega Walls Category:Work in Progress